1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to massaging apparatus, and more particularly to a machine for supporting and massaging the full extent of a person's body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art is replete with examples of apparatus for massaging a reclining person. Two examples are U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,232 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,133, which require relatively complex constructions, and customized, specially made components, rather than commercially available components. Such devices do not lend themselves to economic production and benefits to producer and consumer which flow therefrom. U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,644 shows apparatus for massaging the back region of a person in a sitting position, however it is noted that prior massage machines are unable to massage the back of a person in a sitting position, as well as a person in a fully reclined position.